Every Dog Has Its Day
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Every dog has its day, dog, when the big dog throws him a bone. One moment in the sunshine when your ducks line up in a row. Lucky dog gets a big ole bed, stray dog gets the porch. Every dog has its day, dog, but today, dog, just ain't yours.


I was in the car the other day, and I got very excited when I stumbled across Toby Keith's new song, Every Dog Has Its Day. I totally flipped! It is incredibly adorable, and makes sense because his nickname is Big Dog Daddy. So it makes sense that he would sing a song about a dog. LOL. And then it hit me... Mike!! I've been meaning to write a new Mike story, and the idea for this just grabbed me. I think everyone will find it very amusing. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

For Penn O'Hara, because we can NEVER have too many Mike stories. Right, chicky?

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

CICICICICICICICI

Mike Logan had never really considered himself that lucky of a guy.

With his childhood, temper, that stint on Staten Island, and managing to chase off every partner, he had more than his fair share of troubles. He often wondered if his life would ever even out, but he doubted it. Sometimes it made things more interesting, but more often than not it was just a headache.

Then Captain Deakins stuck his neck out for him and managed to get him a position on his squad, right there beside the golden team that was Goren and Eames. Finally things seemed to be looking up, but he couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop. Literally and figuratively.

He looked down at the drink in his hand, and he couldn't help smiling. Being partnered with her had finally cemented in his mind that life could be good, and maybe he could finally be happy for the first time in years.

Happy in a bar… He chuckled to himself as he looked at the other couples who were dancing. This had been one of his favorite night spots for years, and being here with her… He thought that bringing her with him here might be a mistake, but he had to admit that he loved the jealous looks on the faces of other men when he strolled by with her on his arm. He took another drink of his whiskey.

The music suddenly changed to a song he liked, and he couldn't resist. He slid off of the stool and headed across the floor, looking around for his beautiful, hardheaded partner.

_I was hanging out last night at the Top Cat_

_When the band slowed down to Merle_

_Man, I headed across the bar room_

_Trying to find my baby girl_

Carolyn Barek smiled as she took a sip of her drink. They didn't go out that much, but when they did, it was usually to a bar. Not that it bothered her. She liked to drink and dance, and most of the time Mike was happy to oblige her, after she got a few drinks in him.

An attractive man with dark blonde hair approached her, a bottle of beer in his hand. If she had been single, she might have flirted with him a little, and she probably would have enjoyed it, because he wasn't that bad looking.

But she wasn't single, and she definitely wasn't interested in being with any other man who wasn't her man.

He stood next to her and gave her an appreciative once over before smiling wickedly at her. "Hello there, gorgeous." He set his drink down. "My name is Jason."

Carolyn snorted into her drink, trying to appear uninterested. But he wasn't getting the hint.

He reached out and ran the back of his hand lightly over her bare arm. "So, do you like to dance?" he purred, moving just a little closer to her.

She arched a dark eyebrow as she spotted Mike moving through the crowd. "Yes, I do."

Jason looked very hopeful. She was absolutely beautiful, and he was eager to take her home with him.

"But not with you." She grinned and pointed to Mike. "I'm waiting on my man."

He turned his head and looked in the direction she pointed in, at the big man who was coming toward them. He scowled.

Carolyn grinned and set her drink aside just as Mike reached her, and she gladly extended her hand to him.

Mike took her hand, closing long fingers around her softer, smaller ones and pulled her to him. "Let's dance."

_Some drunk tried to punk me_

_And asked my baby, "Do you dance?"_

_She said, "Yes, I do, but not with you_

_I'm waiting on my man."_

She tossed a look over her shoulder as Mike led her out onto the dance floor. The blonde man looked very unhappy, but as her partner took her into his arms, she forgot all about him and focused on the music.

Mike happily spun her around the dance floor, still in disbelief of his luck. She could have any man in this place that she wanted, and they both knew it. All he had to do was look around the bar to confirm his thoughts. But she wanted him.

He kissed her forehead, then reached down and placed a gentle finger under her chin. She had such beautiful eyes, and the fact that they were full of adoration for him blew his mind. He kissed her softly.

_See, every dog has its day, dog_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When your ducks line up in a row_

_Lucky dog gets a big ole bed_

_Stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_But today, dog, just ain't yours_

The song finally came to an end, but she didn't step out of his arms.

His mouth found hers again as his hand moved down her back, gently pressing her closer to him. She fit so perfectly in his arms, as though he had been created to hold her.

She wound her arms around his neck and eagerly deepened the kiss. He tasted of whiskey and coffee, an odd combination that she found absolutely intoxicating.

Not breaking the kiss, he started to lead her off of the dance floor. But he was surprised when she stopped and rested her hands on his sides.

"One more?" she requested, her dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

He huffed and feigned annoyance. "I'm getting too old for this, Barek," he complained, and she pushed him lightly.

"Then you must be getting too old for… the other." She smirked when his jaw dropped slightly.

He quickly recovered, shaking his head and drawing her back to him as another song started. "Evil woman," he muttered.

"Don't you forget it."

_Well I dipped her and I kissed her_

_And she said, "Let's do one more."_

_And we were halfway through the two step_

_When he stepped out on the floor_

Jason was utterly enchanted by Carolyn, and he wouldn't be brushed off that easily. Alcohol was making him bold, and he stepped out on the dance floor, determined to make her his.

Mike gently brushed Carolyn's hair out of her eyes, then leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and blush lightly. He laughed, and neither of them noticed Jason move out onto the floor.

Suddenly Mike felt a paw on his shoulder, and he growled when Jason yanked him away from Carolyn. He was bigger than this jerk, but the alcohol in his system made his response a little slower than he normally would have been.

Jason glared at Mike and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, in Carolyn's direction. "I'm cutting in."

Carolyn looked angry, and Mike couldn't help but feel amused. This ass had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he was sure as hell about to find out. Mike could see it in his partner's dark eyes.

Jason turned back to Carolyn, smiling and feeling triumphant. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's dance." He reached out to take her by the arm.

When he grasped her left arm, her right hand curled into a fist.

Jason never saw it coming. One moment he was about to dance with the girl of his dreams, and the next moment he was on his back, clutching his nose as he stared up at the ceiling of the bar.

Carolyn shook her smarting hand, glaring down at Jason. "I told you, I only dance with one man," she growled.

Shaking his head, Mike closed the distance between them and gathered his feisty partner into his arms. "I think you showed him that, sweetheart."

Jason struggled to sit up. "You bitch!" He groaned as blood squeezed through his fingers. "You broke my nose!"

Mike immediately turned on him, his teeth bared in a terrifying smile. "And I'll do much worse than that if you don't start showing Detective Barek here some respect," he snarled, his big body taut and ready to fight.

_He jerked me back and said, "I'm cutting in_

_Girl, let's do si do."_

_She doubled up her fist and caught him_

_Right square on the nose_

Carolyn rested a gentle hand on her partner's back. "Easy, Mike. He's not worth it," she breathed into his ear.

He immediately relaxed at her tender touch. "You're right." It still amazed him that, even at his angriest, she could chase all of it away with a simple touch. But of course it didn't really help when he wanted to be mad, whether it was at a complete stranger, or even her.

Jason picked himself up off of the floor and stumbled away, muttering to himself.

Once he was gone, Mike turned back to Carolyn, gently taking her injured hand into his large paws. "We'll get some ice on this, and you'll be fine." He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She snorted. "Of course I will, Mike. I've been shot before, for God's sake. I'll live."

Amused, he gently drew her against his chest again and kissed her, then settled his chin on the top of her head. That was his partner. Tough as hell, and not about to take anything from anybody, including him. His hand gently moved over her back in a soothing pattern.

Sighing softly, she rested her cheek against his chest and allowed him to continue holding her close. He would never admit it, but there were times when he really let down his tough façade and showed how gentle and caring he could be. And every time she saw it, she was still completely amazed and touched. Even after three years, he could still surprise her in ways she didn't even think of.

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the lingering scent of her strawberry shampoo. Pleasant memories invaded his senses at the thought of her shower that morning, and a heat coursed through his body.

Carolyn breathed deeply. "Ready to go home?" she finally whispered when he began absently playing with her thick brunette curls. He loved playing with her hair, but those beautiful hands and long fingers could definitely be put to better use right then.

A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. "You read my mind, sweetheart." He kissed her softly, then took her by the hand.

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When your ducks line up in a row_

_Lucky dog gets a big ole bed_

_Stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_But today, dog, just ain't yours_

She happily let him lead her off of the dance floor and out of the warm bar, into the chilly night air.

Without a second thought, he slid an arm around her and drew her gently into his warm side.

Sighing contently, she nestled into his side and smiled. She didn't care what anyone said. Mike Logan was a gentleman, with the right woman. She swallowed a soft laugh. She just couldn't believe that she was actually the right woman. But time and time again he proved it, not only through his words, but through his actions.

His fingers ran along her side, and he couldn't resist sliding his fingertips under her shirt and stroking soft, warm skin.

She groaned softly. Okay, so he was only a gentleman to a certain extent.

He continued to tease her with his fingertips. He knew that it drove her wild, and suddenly they couldn't get home fast enough.

Maybe he was luckier than he thought. He had always been told that he was a dog, by women, by coworkers, even by drinking buddies. But the fact that Carolyn had stuck by him, in spite of all that, told him that he must be doing something right. He was, by no means, a good enough man for her. She deserved much more than he could ever give her. But for some reason that he couldn't possibly fathom, she loved him.

He smiled suddenly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Barek."

She smirked and patted his hand where it still rested on her hip. "Love you too, Logan."

_Fat dog, skinny dog_

_Little itty bitty dog_

_Hot dog, cur dog_

_Weenie dog, bird dog_

_Hound dog, cow dog _

_Bow wow wow dog_

_Wonder dog, barkin' dog _

_Chasing parked car dog_

Pulling her even tighter against him, he suddenly turned and drew her into a mind blowing kiss.

Her knees buckled, and it took all that she had not to pull him into a nearby alley and show him just what he knowingly did to her. Somehow she kept herself under control and leaned into him, running her hands along his sides before linking her fingers together behind his neck.

Finally they broke apart, and he grinned down at her flushed face. "Home?" he teased, dodging a playful swipe from his diminutive partner.

"You're a dog, Logan," she muttered lightly, shaking her head as she walked away from him. And she loved him in spite of it. Or maybe it was because of it…

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When your ducks line up in a row_

_Yeah, lucky dog gets a big ole bed_

_Stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_But today, dog, just ain't yours_

He looked at her curiously, and when she turned her head back and gave him a wink, he laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he called, shrugging his broad shoulders.

She continued to walk, muttering something in a language that he didn't recognize. Why did she have to be multilingual…?

"Barek? Wait up!" He jogged after her, and that night they both relished the chase.

_Every dog has its day, dog_

_But today, dog, just ain't yours_

The End!

A/N: Okay, totally adorable, right? Toby Keith did an amazing job with this song. I absolutely love it. But here is the question for all of you who are reading. What kind of dog is Mike? Personally, I think he's either a hound dog or a chasing parked car dog. LMAO. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
